Sanity is Relative
by R Lynn
Summary: Luna is starting her first year at Hogwarts and it's not easy at all. Rolf Scamander seems to be the only one at Hogwarts who sees her for who she is. Who knew that sanity is relative. Parallel to Harry Potter Chamber of the Secrets. Luna/Rolf.


((I realize that the opening to her diary is from Stephenie Meyer's _Twilight_. Credit goes to her for the original. I wrote the sentence as a joke at first but it later became what would inspire me to write this Luna story and I decided to keep it in. Also I realize it is not mentioned if Rolf went to Hogwarts or not or how old he is. This is my interpretation of the character since we know very little about him. Enjoy! ))

_Rolf Scamander—Gregg Sulkin_

**Chapter One: The Boy With His Nose In A Book**

_Dear Diary, _

_ Of three things I am absolutely positive. First, the auror Rufus Scrimgeour is a vampire. Second, the aurors are part of the Rotfang Conspiracy-including and not excluding-bringing down the Ministry of Magic from within using dark magic and gum disease. And third I am absolutely and forever in love with pudding. _

_ Today will be a good day. I will finish packing and Daddy and I will make the trip to London where I will ride the Hogwarts Express to school. I'm very excited. I know my mother would be proud of me if she were still a live. I wonder what the other kids will be like. I am taking the newest edition of The Quibbler with me, I hear the train ride is quite long. Daddy promised he would buy me an Owl for Christmas, then I can use him to send letter back home instead one of the school owls. I don't mind really. A friend would be nice though._

_ -Luna _

Muggles left and right shoved past Luna as she struggled to keep the bag made of used robes on her shoulder. She tried to make herself as thin as possible. Luna was already tiny enough as it was not to mention short. Still, the tiny eleven year old witch squeezed herself past people trying to keep in step with her father who was bouncing a good four feet a head of her. He had it easy. Not only was Xenophilius Lovegood nearly six feet in height but his odd manner of dress, even for wizards, caused people to divert away from him. Luna dressed in what others would consider an odd fashion as well.

Her long blonde hair was crinkled and balled up into a messy bun on the back of her head. Her wand stuck out from the back. To muggles it appeared that this little girl was missing one of her fashionable chop-sticks. Around her neck was a string full of Butterbeer corks, and great big radish shaped earrings dangled from her lobes. Her knee length faded maroon skirt with shoddy patchwork clashed with the bright green and blue socks that stopped just below the knee. On the up half of her body Luna wore a lavender top with a blue knitted cardigan, a talent she wished she had learned from her mother before her passing.

Indeed this short blonde doe eyed girl stood out from the other muggle children on the platform but it didn't bother Luna in the slightest. She would disregard the stares or return them with a dreamy smirk. Once she cleared a crowd of people and caught up with her father Luna reached up to double check that her wand was still in place. It hadn't moved an inch.

"Are you ready my little Moon Frog?" Xenophilius asked. A smiled stretched across his face ear to ear.

Luna readjusted the position of the bag she was carrying and nodded. "Ready as ever."

Xenophilius held out his hand. With Luna holding on tight they stood at the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. It would be hard not to be noticed with their extreme clothing and the number of people. They moved as close to the barrier as possible. Luna tilted her head up to father and waited eagerly. She had been anticipating this moment all summer, the moment she stepped through to platform 9 ¾.

"Geronimo!"

The two of them took a step sideways toward the brick wall and passed clean through, vanishing from sight.

The opposite side of the wall was everything Luna had hoped it would be. Wizard parents and wizard kids bustled around trying to get on the train before it departed. Luna drew in a deep breath and squeezed her father's hand tight. Xenophilius looked down and chuckled. "Come on Luna let's get you all settled in. This is exciting isn't it?"

Luna thought he father might have been more enthusiastic about her going off to Hogwarts. That was saying something too. Luna couldn't express her joy in any words. She was stunned into silence and just nodded to her father and allowed him to lead her toward the brilliant red and black steam engine.

"I'm sorry we won't be able to celebrate your birthday this year my Luna Bug." Xenophilius had tears pushing on his eyes. "It's going to be strange without you at home. Quiet, very quiet."

"Daddy, I'll write everyday. And it'll be Christmas before you know it. We can celebrate then." Luna said. She didn't like seeing her father upset. Her excitement was morphing into guilt.

Xenophilius sniffled and took out a small square handkerchief the color of mustard with green poke dots that looked like mold. He dried his eyes before the tears could roll down his cheeks. He sighed heavily and opened his arms welcoming Luna in for a hug. She flung her arms around her father's waist. He hugged her tight and patted the top of her blonde head.

"You be good now. I trust you will, and I'll send you the newest edition of _The Quibbler_!"

"I look forward to it."

She stood on her tiptoe trying to reach her father's face. He leaned over and she pecked him on the cheek before falling back to the flats of her feet. Xenophilius sniffled again struggling to hold back tears. Luna grabbed hold of her trunk and pulled it toward the train. Before moving down the corridor she turned and waved at her father. Xenophilius smiled and waved back. His little girl was all grown up.

There were so many places to sit Luna wasn't sure where to begin. She turned out of the way as other kids moved by. The majority acted like she didn't exist. The others examined her up and down, made a face and scurried off again.

In a compartment near the middle Luna found a group of three boys, two of them were much larger in size than the third small platinum blonde kid. She hesitated wondering if she should join. The blonde turned and sneered at her. Luna blinked and raised her hand to wave but one of the other boys stood and shut the blinds. That was rather rude, Luna thought.

Three compartments down there was one other person seated inside. Absorbed in a book Luna didn't think they would mind the company. She carefully opened the door and snuck in. The person didn't even glance up. Luna stood awkwardly for a moment before she put her trunk away and sat down near the window. She was directly across from the other kid they remained still. The book was held so close to their face Luna couldn't see anything but a tuft of brunette hair. She stared for a few minutes before turning her attention out the window at the platform.

Luna leaned her elbow on the sill and pressed her forehead against the cool glass. A good number of ginger wizards moved past the window in a hurry, their hair causing a blur of red in her vision. She blinked and turned her head to try and watch the large family try to make the train. Luna must have counted six amongst them. The train sounded and gave a lurch forward. In a few hours she would be at Hogwarts.

She looked back to her companion. If Luna didn't know any better she would have said they were made of a stone. Perhaps they were plastic and others like them were placed all over the train to make it look more full. Luna tugged at the butterbeer cork necklace and tilted her head. A few more minutes passed and the person had yet to turn the page of the book or move a fraction of an inch.

"Are you real?" Luna asked. It wasn't a foolish thing to ask really. If they responded her question was answered, and if they didn't respond her question was still answered.

"Of course I am real." A male voice responded. His tone was harsh as if he were offended by such a simple question.

"Oh." Luna said. "Are you having trouble reading? You've been on that page a very long time."

"I'm trying to memorize what is written on these pages." The book stayed in placed.

"Oh." Luna said. "Does it help to hold the book that close to your face?"

The boy gave an aggravated sigh, "Do you always ask this many questions?"

"Yes. Asking questions is the best way to get to know somebody." Luna smiled even though the boy couldn't see her.

"It is also the best way to annoy somebody."

"I suppose."

The boy scoffed from behind the book. Luna sat back and proceeded to watch the mysterious boy hidden by the large old book. It was only now that she paid attention to the title and read it outloud.

"_Magical Beasts of Europe_." Luna was fascinated that this boy was reading such a fascinating book. "That's a good book. My dad bought it for me over the summer. I've read it three times."

"Am I supposed to be impressed?"

"If you want to be."

The boy slowly lowered the book but stopped just so his eyes were peering over the pages. They were a muddy brown with flecks of yellow. They searched Luna and her dreamy expression. Luna blinked and grinned at him. The book flew back up over his eyes as if the smile had scared him into retreating. She frowned slightly but the boy slammed the book shut and set it down properly on his lap.

He was wearing a gray sweater trimmed with blue and a bronze and blue tie. He looked to be in the school uniform already. He was just missing the robes, which were probably tucked away safely in his trunk just in case he was to spill anything on them. His muddy eyes watched Luna intently and his full lips were almost curled in a sneer. Luna almost wanted to cower but she held strong and kept her dream like expression. After a moment the brow arched one of his thick brows.

"Tell me then, what is a Billywig."

Luna smiled pleasantly, "They're insects and their stingers are used in many potions. And they aren't in that book because they are native to Australia."

The boy's lips pulled into a half smile. "I didn't think you'd catch that. You're quite smart."

"My father used the wings to recreate Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem. He says that they induce an elevated frame of mind." Luna said.

She didn't thank the boy for the compliment even though she heard it. The boy continued to smile though his brow twitched at this information though it interested him greatly.

"I've never heard that before." He set the book aside and leaned forward on his knees. "Your father recreated Ravenclaw's diadem?"

"Yes. He's a brilliant man."

"He must be. You must be a first year am I right, I haven't seen you around before."

Luna nodded she glanced at the book and then back to the boy.

"Have you read _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_? I bought it for school and found it fascinating."

The boy's eyes lit up and he chuckled revealing pearly white teeth. "I have read it only about a hundred times. My grandfather wrote it. I'm Rolf Scamander."

Luna regarded Rolf and sat up a little in her seat. She had fallen in love with that book and couldn't believe she was meeting such a celebrity on her first day.

"I'm Luna Lovegood. It's nice to meet you."

"Luna." Rolf repeated. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Your name sound familiar though, where have I heard it before?"

"My father is the editor of _The Quibbler_. He wasn't a fan your grandfather's book. He said they left out quite a number of creatures like Nargles, and Wrackspurts."

Rolf couldn't help but give Luna a look of utter confusion. Luna was used to this whenever she mentioned Nargles or Wrackspurts or any other number of magical creature her father told her about. She sat there tugged on a loose strand of her crinkly hair.

"Yes, well. I haven't heard of a Nargle or a Wrackspurt before. I'm sure my grandfather simply forgot." He swallowed. Rolf decided not to argue with Luna, not wanting to be completely rude. "I guess you're into magical creatures too then."

"Oh yes. I find them wonderfully fascinating. You?"

Rolf sat back and gave a nod. "I'm planning on being a magizoologist after I graduate Hogwarts in a few years. I'm only a third year though, in Ravenclaw." He pointed at the tie around his neck. "What house are you hoping to get into?"

"I don't know. I like them all I suppose. I don't think it's right separate us, because, we're not as strong if we are pitted against each other."

Rolf thought on this for a second and turned his attention out the window. They were passing through a barrage of green hills. Luna didn't take her eyes off of him.

"But," Luna said after a minute of silence. Rolf turned back. "If I had to choose I'd say Ravenclaw. That way we could carry on more conversations. Not to mention, my mother was a Ravenclaw."

Rolf grinned a great Cheshire cat-esc smile. It made Luna giggle slightly. He looked so goofy and adorable. "Me too. With your smarts I'm certain you are a shoe in for Ravenclaw."

"Thank you."

Rolf flushed pink slightly. He cleared his throat and dropped the silly grin. "That um, an interesting outfit you have on. I especially like the earrings."

"Yes, well, I enjoy colors. They make even a gloomy day seem like a sunny one. And daddy says they enhance the wisdom of the person who wears them."

Rolf chuckled, finding her silly beliefs endearing. "Indeed. Perhaps I should fashion myself a pair."

"They would look silly on you." Luna said. "But I'd be happy to make you a pair."

His eyes were soft and kind; Luna had never seen such kindness in a person other than her father. Luna tried to fight the urge to turn red; suddenly staring at him gave her the feeling of butterflies in her stomach.

"Maybe not earrings then, perhaps a ring or a pin so I can put it on my robes."

Luna held her breath for a moment, "A pin would look very nice on you."

Their conversation from that point on was about everything Luna had heard from her father about Nargles and Wrackspurts. Rolf seemed genuinely interested and didn't once shoot down her ideas. Luna liked Rolf to say the least. He was smart and the first kind wizard she met who didn't turn their nose up at her because of her wizard wear. After they bought a handful of treats from the trolley Rolf proceeded to describe his grandfather in great detail to Luna. She listened without interrupting to ask questions. He was enthusiastic in his tales and his energy made Luna beam. When they got close to Hogwarts Rolf left the compartment so Luna could change into her robes. He complimented her saying they looked nice but could use a touch of her colorful flair. If Luna wasn't sorted into Ravenclaw she wasn't sure what she was going to do.


End file.
